Shattering Stars/Summoner
=Summoner = The fight takes place in Balga's Dais. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. Obtain A Summoner's Testimony from one of the following: * Tonberry Dismayer (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Tonberry Beleaguerer (Level: 66 - 69) (Den of Rancor) * Yagudo Avatar (Level: 75) (Altar Room, Castle Oztroja) * Tzee Xicu the Manifest (Level: 85) (Castle Oztroja) =Guides= Strategy Simplest and cleanest: Garuda: Aerial Armour + Titan: Earthen Ward. Reraise + Rolanberry Pie. Any avatar works. Summon-> Yagudo drink Assault Maat, Astral flow, stay near your avatar because Maat will go at you when you BP. Use your Astral Flow Rage pact on Maat. Run to start ASAP, use 2 Hi-Ethers, at lv 70 this should be enough for the 140 MP you need for another AF BP. Wait for avatar to die, re-summon, assault Maat (or your pet will attack the avatar if it survives) Astral Flow Rage Pact Again. Run to the other side of the BC, Maat should die in the next few seconds. Have two more Hi-Ethers just in case. Using roundabout methods like spikes and trying to sleep is basically asking to die. I tried many of the strats below to the T and lost each time when I should've just 2hr'd from the beginning. Once I did, it became absurdly easy. 1/6. This strat worked for me. I just made sure to use the Avatar that corresponded to the day. Muziko 22:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Titan & Shiva version Seriously this fight is way easier than people think. You can do this with only 2 items as gear and a few items such as food/medicine. When I did this I went in fully geared no buffs lvl 66 and beat him first try. Go in no gear, including staffs. Once in put on Ice Staff you don't need the others for buff ups anyway. Earthen Ward and Aerial Armor will keep you alive for the whole fight. Once buffed you don't even need to rest due to summoner's high amount of mp, summon Shiva -Avatar's Favor- walk to circle and Frost Armor and assault Maat. After a few smacks back and forth Maat will be Paralyzed and you Double Slap him to get him to Astral Flow shortly after. AS SOON AS YOU Double Slap RUN TO START!!!! You want to make it there before avatar dies. Pop a Yagudo Drink and a Vile Elixir. Summon Titan equip Earth Staff and assault Maat again. Once avatar has hate... very soon after assault, you need to Earthen Fury him, this will kill him and his avi at this point. I did this same strategy lvl 66 walked in the fight wearing clothes, (we all know he gains from your gear too) and severally under skilled in the summoning magic department. Mesheef-Diabolos Server level 85 version I did this on Earthsday, only used 2 Melon Juice and standard summoner gear. Entered BC, cast Titan, Avatar Favor, and Earthen Ward. I used Garuda Aerial Armor then ran up to Maat. I cast Shiva, assault, Sleepga, let Shiva get in a few hits then used Rush that took about 25% of Maat's health away. I ran back to the beginning and waited for Shiva to die. Maat was at 35% when he came for me. I cast Titan, assault, used Astral Flow, and finished him with a Earthen Fury. Fight took 4 minutes 40 seconds. Ayrlie 01:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RAMUH Strategy = Fight is not that complicated, i brought a yagudo drink and 2 hi-ethers to the fight. I was lvl 70 by the way. I came up to him, he had Garuda out already so I pulled out Ramuh ( I only have 3 avatars, ifrit, Levi, and ramuh...) popped a yag drink, used Astral flow, used Judgement Bolt. Matt takes about 600 pts damage, Garuda is dead. I took a hit, took me from 600 hp to 400 (taru). I run to the warp area, pop 2 hi-ethers, while having yag drink refresh, get enough MP for Astral flow #2. I cast ramuh while maat and a newly recasted Garuda come after me, i BP judgement bolt again, maat hits me again, im at 185 HP but judgement bolt again hits him and garuda, Maat dies, Garuda dies. Victory. I beat it in 2 minutes and 58 seconds, a new Ramuh Server record, and i stalled at first for a good minute trying to think of my strategy. Just to give you an idea of my gear, i was wearing a justice badge, 2 lvl 10 energy earrings, and an emperor band. I did have a Lightning staff and austere hat though! Good Luck out there! You'll mainly need 2 items for this fight and both are relatively cheap. A Vile-Elixir (not the +1), and a Yagudo Drink. The Yagudo drink is purely used to pad your avatar perpetuation minus until you hit Astral Flow. By now, you should have become accustomed to the new Rage & Ward divided Blood Pact menu, which makes the Maat fight a little different than pre-update methods. Don't worry about your avatar skill as it really doesn't seem to noticeably affect the blood pacts, particularly those pertaining to Astral Flow. The only avatar you really need is Shiva, however, having Fenrir and Diabolos is also extremely nice and I'll discuss the strategy for both. Going in at about 23:00 on Lightsday is also a great strategy for getting a light-based avatar and having the day role over to Darksday for some heavy damage with your Howling Moon. If you aren't able to use Fenrir for this fight, that's OK. Go on Darksday anyways for the sake of Sleepga and Nightmare as this plays an important role from completely removing "luck" from the equation neccessary for winning. Shiva Version Enter the fight and use Garuda and Titan to buff yourself as you've surely done prior to this battle. Run up to Maat while waiting for Ward to become available for the Earthen Ward. When your blood pacts are ready, you'll summon Shiva, drink your yagudo drink, followed by Frost Armor, then finally use Assault to send it to attack Maat. This will paralyze Maat after a couple melee hits and makes him quite inept at combat. Be sure to use Assault to send your avatar on Maat; if you try to start the battle with a bloodpact, you'll have an angry avatar and Maat both attacking you and it might as well be over then. Immediately follow up with a Double Slap which should do a decent amount of damage. Now, back up a bit and sit tight as the battle ensues and let it carry on until your avatar is about half-way dead or until your Rage timer is back up. Back up as far as you can and use Sleepga and run to the back of the BCNM, use Astral Flow and immediately release Shiva to have Maat come after you. Immediately resummon Shiva and hit Maat with Diamond Dust. At this point he usually likes to use Astral Flow but alas, his avatar is sleeping. Speaking of which, his avatar will be coming to pay a visit soon and will make its way to where you are fighting. Use Assault as soon as its in range and take off after your avatar hits it. The paralyzed avatar's melee attacks are innaccurate and weak and will most likely not even break your blink or stoneskin during this process. You should be back in the main circle by now and another Diamond Dust should be ready. Use your Vile Elixir, release and resummon Shiva and immediately use Diamond Dust as soon as he's in range to finish him off. I have found that if you are using a 75 Smn (going for Maat cap) You need to tweek the above strat as your Double Slap will damage him enough to make him Astral Flow right away. Enter the fight and use Garuda and Titan to buff yourself as you've surely done prior to this battle. Run up to Maat while waiting for Ward to become available for the Earthen Ward. When your blood pacts are ready, you'll summon Shiva, drink your yagudo drink, followed by Frost Armor, then finally use Assault to send it to attack Maat. This will paralyze Maat after a couple melee hits and makes him quite inept at combat. From here use a yagudo drink and step back to use your astral flow so as not to pull hate. Move in close enough to use Diamond dust. Run back to circle and wait for Shiva to die. Once Shiva dies resummon and wait for Maat to come to you Diamond Dust again and that shoud be the win. May 21 2009: Used above strategy but went much easier than it seemed it would have been. Equip blink band and use MP+ food outside, enter, Titan > Earthern Ward > release. blink band during Ward cooldown, Shiva > Frost Armor > assault Maat > Double Slap on Maat. Hi-ether during cool down > Sleepga > hi-ether again, Double Slap on Maat. Then run back to the start whilst they melee, 2HR just before Shiva died, resummon Shiva > assault > Diamond Dust, ended there. Went on Iceday and used MP gear for 1054MP. Maat was paralyzed 9 times and his pet 2HR'd while it slept... Pretty basic win if you don't pull hate, but that's what you got the blink band for. Good luck SMNs, you got it easier than others! July 24 2009: Waited till Darksday to get sleepga to stick better. Went in with Stoneskin and blink. Shiva > Frost Armor > Assault Maat > Double Slap > Sleepga > Diamond Dust. At this point Maat had about 7 - 10% of his HP. By the time I decided that his Avatar was still asleep and I would just Diamond Dust Maat again, I used the Vile Elixer, and as I used it Shiva finished him off. This was done as a lvl 70 Elvaan Smn with Summoning Magic at 213(Not Capped). ~--Equipment--~ Ice Staff Fortune Egg Ajari bead Necklace Onyx Earring X 2 Vermillion Cloak Evoker's Bracers Peace Ring Mana Ring Red Cape Qiqirn Sash Evoker's Spats Evoker's Pigaches Aug 1, 2009: Feylonia (Unicorn) Stats * 70SMN/35WHM HP 819/MP 1080 (focus was on MP) Armor/Weaps * Main: Ice Staff * Main2: Staff Strap * Ammo: Phantom Tathlum * Neck: Beak Necklace * Ear1: Insomnia Earring * Ear2: Antivenom Earring * Body: Vermillion cloak * Hands: Garden Bangles * Ring1: Ether Ring * Ring2: Astral Ring * Back: Blue Cape +1 * Waist: Jungle Rope * Legs: Savage Loincloth * Feet: River Gaiters Misc Items * 1x Yagudo Drink * 2x Hi-Ether After a few attempts that ended in utter disasters, the following steps worked without a hitch. > Grabbed allied seal (regen, refresh)* > Went on Windsday > Entered BCNM naked* > re-geared > summoned titan for stone skin > summoned garuda for blink > applied reraise > summoned Shiva > assaulted Maat > used Rush > down to 70% > Hi-Ether > Sleepga > Carby asleep - Maat still fighting Shiva > used Rush > Maat down to 50% > ran to start of BCNM > Hi-Ether > Resummuned Shiva > Maat catches up and lands 1 punch and 1 kick on me, Carby still in dream land > Astral Flow (2HR) > Diamond Dust > Maat HP 0% > End of fight. Yagudo never used. *uncertain if these steps were really necessary, but was done as a precautionary Things NOT to do when fighting Maat * 1. Avoid opening with a 2HR unless you know that it will either incapacitate or kill his avatar. There is a high probability he will 2HR before you could turn your back if his Avatar is unaffected * 2. Avoid using +1 pots. They will gve you the Medicated status effect and you will be unable to take any additional potions for 4+ minutes * 3. Keep your distance from Maat, especially if his Avatar is trailing along. Hate will shift and having Maat and his avatar pounding on you will lessen your chances of an easy win. The name of this game is to keep Maat from firing off his 2HR at all costs - so seperating Maat from his Avatar will be your main objective. Best approach would be to sleep it and eliminate that risk all together. A 2HR will only increase the chance of Maat firing off a 2HR as soon as he spawns a new avatar. Fair warning - Maat is incredibly fast on his feet and summoning his avatar. Keep as much distance between you and him when you are dropping, using pots, and resummuning your avatar. Best wishes to all you Summoners out there ^^ Diabolos & Fenrir version This version starts the fight off with Diabolos and Noctoshield instead of Frost Armor. Instead of Sleepga you'll use Nightmare, and instead of Double Slap you'll use Nether Blast. When you get to the back of the BCNM, use Fenrir and Howling Moon on Maat for a lot of damage. Stand your ground and use assault or a Blood Pact: Ward of your choice to get the awakened avatar off of you when it finally comes. Run back to the main area of the BCNM, release and resummon and do another Howling Moon to finish the fight. ** I also used this version with some variation Diabolos and Noctoshield. Nightmare, Nether Blast. Run to the back of the BC When you get to the back of the BCNM, use Fenrir and Eclipse Bite. Fenrir finshed him off with a few more hits. Save Astral Flow - The Lazy 99% Win Strategy This is by far not a strategy to set a record, but makes it incredibly save to win. Diabolos is required, 1 Reraise item, 2 Yagudo Drinks, 1 Pro-Ether or Vile Elixir and darksday is recommended for Sleep and 10% dmg bonus. First you start with the usual Earthen Ward (or Stoneskin Torque) and Aerial Armor (or Blink Band). Run up the ramp, use a Yag drink and (like stated in the above strategies already) use Noctoshield to make your avatar survive some additional rounds. Assault Maat, wait till he actually hits Maat to gain hate and Nether Blast (does around 240 to Maat at lv66 due to his natural resistance, but it cant "miss" - also doesnt require summoning skill) him. Nightmare Maat to get the avatar slept and run back to the start. (now it's kinda save to use a Pro-Ether for 250 MP or vile elixir). Now this strategy differs: wait till Diabolos dies and recast him. Assault Maat again (avatar should be awake now, but will take longer to arrive than Speed-Maat), use Nightmare as soon as avatar is in range and Nether Blast Maat for a 2nd time (should take him down to 40% at lv66) and run up the ramp again. Actually this is enough to end the fight after a couple of Diabolos' melee hits.. If you get killed of Maat's 2hr by accident, really bad luck or simply screw it up after 1st Nether Blast, you still can RR (hate resets with death) and Astral Flow him to the Netherland! Good Luck! Addendum to previous strategy: This strategy works wonders but it can be simpler than described. Here's what I did, at level 66 on Windsday. Garuda - Aerial Armor - Release (wait for ward timer) Titan - Earthen Ward - Release (wait for ward timer) Diabolos - Noctoshield - Do not release! (wait for ward timer to count down to ~10 seconds.) Assault on Maat, wait for a melee hit Nightmare on Maat + Pet Nether Blast on Maat (stand and watch the carnage. Maat isn't low enough to trigger Astral Flow, but he really won't damage your Diabolos much either.) (wait for ward timer.. pet may wake up, just ignore for now) Nightmare on Maat + Pet Nether Blast on Maat - this will most likely trigger Astral Flow but Maat's avatar is snoozing. (your Diabolos will be ~50% at this point, run back to the entrance and wait to recast Diabolos) Once Diabolos is defeated, immediately start resummoning. Maat will be running to you but you will have enough time to resummon. Assault on Maat. Nether Blast on Maat - This will finish the fight. So, yeah, I did this flawlessly, without getting touched once. I used a Yag drink or two, but nothing really out of the ordinary. --FnDragon 17:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Ramuh version I have see this work a few times. Get summoner level 70. Enter BCNM summon Titan for Earthen Ward then Garuda for Aerial Armor. Use Elemental Siphon to get ur mp back. finally summon Ramuh get close enough to use Assault on Maat. Use Ramuh Blood Pact Chaotic Strike, run back away from Maat Astral Flow. Re-summon Ramuh and use Chaotic Strike again that should bring Maat down. In case you think u might get in trouble make sure you have Vile Elixir and a few Hi-Ether +3. Good Luck! Ok so i just fought him and he was nothing i used the ramuh way and there was nothing to it this way worked really well so if u r a SMN and dont want to use ur 2 hr just use this strat and he will go down *insert joke here* ne ways ya..... Babyj Carbuncle-server SMN/WHM 75 I OWN ALL!!!!!!!!! * This will not work for SMN70, two Chaotic Strike will only take about 15% of Maat's HP. Alternatives You can also mix this up a bit, using the strong survivability of Diabolos at the start, followed by having Shiva for the first part of Astral Flow so you can use Sleepga again on the avatar when it comes, and then ending it with Howling Moon. Three blood pacts are more than substantial for a win and resist is highly unlikely if done on appropriate days. Previous strategies only used 2 blood pacts and luck to win, and those were usually successful providing you didn't get hit with Astral Flow yourself. Setting the Record? Ruinous Omen is a risk, even on Darksday, and I'd only suggest attempting it if you are trying to set the record. A record fight would most likely consist of running up to Maat and using Noctoshield, then Assault, Nether Blast and wait for the timers to go down (during this process you can use a Blink band and Stoneskin Torque for quick buffing). When the timers are up, use Nightmare and retrieve your avatar away from maat's avatar for Ruinous Omen and pray for the big numbers. Run to the back of the BCNM and immediately release and summon Fenrir and send it on Maat using Howling Moon the moment it's ready. It's a good idea to run toward Maat's avatar to avoid putting it in range of your avatar, because if he attempts to use Astral Flow it will be on his current target, and not his avatar's target and if you keep it away from him, then he has no Astral Flow. If his avatar comes after you, do your best to mitigate its low damage with a couple of hi-potions if needed until you can run up to Fenrir and use Howling Moon. This will only work if Ruinous Omen does the big damage. Risky but Simple (Pre-update method based on luck) The two BP option can still be utilized, but if it's not enough, you'll most likely get hit with Astral Flow as soon as you use the second Blood Pact and you'll die. Your best bet is using avatars with extremely high survivability. Fenrir, Titan, Shiva, and Garuda. Lunar Cry will decrease accuracy, Earthen Ward will absorb some damage, Frost Armor mitigates a lot of damage through the use of paralyze, and Whispering Wind recovers Garuda's HP. Start the fight off with an Astral Flow bloodpact and prolong your avatar's life as long as possible. Run to the back of the BCNM, use a Vile Elixir and resummon your avatar and immediately use Astral Flow bloodpact when Maat runs up to attack you. Hopefully, that will kill him. If his avatar is weak to the avatar you've been using, this may kill his avatar and disable his Astral Flow until he resummons a new one. A slight alternative to this strategy is focusing on BPs that will hopefully kill his avatar on the second blood pact, while possibly not doing the highest damage to Maat. However, if you brought enough MP drinks with you, you can run back to the other side of the BCNM and complete a third blood pact on Maat for the win. Safe, Simple, hardly any luck required, Cheap This strategy relies on strategy and a little proficiency, not luck or excessive power (2hr). Equipment and Items I went relatively conservative on gear. I didn't want the strategy to be nullified by the requirement for "uber leet" gear. Suggested gear: *Ice Staff (Perpetuation -2) *Austere Robe (Perpetuation -1) *Summoning Torque (SMN magic +7) *Evoker's Horn (SMN magic +5) *Evoker's Spats (simple testing, 50 hits vs 75whm/none in brenner with 70SMN/none. 5 misses without, 2 misses with, statistically questionable, i'm sure, but thats data.) Other gear i wore (mostly with a focus to more MP): *Lizard Strap +1 (not enough ISP for staff strap :-/) *Sweet Sachet (of dubious use at best, choose something better if you can) *Insomnia Earring *Morion Earring (not enough Assault points for Antivenom) *Evoker's Bracers *Conjurer's Ring (some might question this, but after you get hit the first time, perpetuation drops by one point) *Mana Ring (probably a better one, but this was cheap when i got it) *Intensifying Cape *Qiqirn Sash *Evoker's Pigaches Items i took: *2x Yagudo Drink (only managed to use 1) *3x Hi-Ether (never used) *12x Coffee Muffin +1 (good MP boost, no singles for sale, only need 1) Battle Progression Upon entering, perform Earthen Ward and Aerial Armor (i skipped aerial armor), eat a Coffee Muffin, then restore MP (i healed, you could use elemental siphon. I needed a minute to quell my beating heart :P). After MP is full, run out to Maat. Get as close as you like (he won't attack you until you do something to him. In this case, he will stand still until your avatar hits him the first time) and summon Shiva, after which, you should drink a yagudo drink (with suggested gear, this takes perpetuation from 7 down to 4.) Assault Maat with Shiva. Right away, use Sleepga from your BloodPact:Wards. My level 50 testing (highest other smn i could cap to in brenner) showed that even ifrit and shiva will sleep. Resisting is always possible of course, so be prepared for the possibility. The point of this is to reduce the damage taken from Maat's Avatar so that your Shiva will survive past your recast for the next move... After Sleepga, immediate use Rush on Maat. Accuracy is a factor here, so you might do more or less damage, but this took Maat down to ~60% in my fight. Now time to distance yourself. Run back to where you came in, and use /recast Bloodpact:Rage to monitor your readiness. You could let Shiva duke it out with Maat until she dies. However, this increases the chances of you not separating Maat from his Avatar (which you really really wanna do. Not separating them can result in your head exploding when Maat's Avatar does Astral Flow. It's imperative that you avoid this.) When your Bloodpact:Rage timer gets down to 8 or 9 seconds, dismiss your avatar, and immediately resummon. This part is a little hairy, so make sure you get it very right. At this moment, when Maat is running towards you, you need to do Rush again. You might wanna practice a little before hand, but you wanna do Rush when he is close enough that he will be next to the avatar (and you) when Rush goes off. Too soon, you're dead. Too late (like me) and you will take a couple hits. Needless to say. Maat hits like a brick. If he hits you 4 times (1 for stoneskin, and 3 more) you will not likely survive the fight. 6 times and you are probably going to "hit the mat". (I took 2 and that was scary enough). Getting Rush off quickly is important, as Maat will have all his Enmity on you and none on your fresh Shiva. Once you have rush off, be ready with Sleepga again on his avatar when/if it comes into view. When i did this fight, Maat's Avatar came into view just as Rush was finishing. It went about another 10 Feet then started Astral Flow. If i was doing this again, i would try to make sure I was positioned towards the arena part of the map. Even where I was, i had room to move. As soon as I saw the casting animation on Maat's Avatar, I moved away towards the back wall of the entry area. Maat's Avatar did not finish casting Astral Flow. As soon as Maat's Avatar is in range of your Shiva, use Sleepga on it. Then run back out to the arena part of the map. At this point in my fight, Maat was at ~20%. By the time I made it out onto the arena area, the fight was over. If your fight is not (I don't think Maat actually has to get to 0 hp, but I didn't see. I believe Shiva would have had to Crit him every time since Rush for him to get to 0 hp tho) repeat. If your fight lasts this long, it's probably time for another Yagudo Drink, and if you are not Taru, or didn't get your hands on decent MP gear, it's probably time for a couple of those Hi-Ether's too. Watch your Bloodpact:Rage timer again, and repeat as previously. Certainly Maat will not survive another Rush. If you are worried about accuracy (maybe the first 2 didn't go so well), you can have a stab at Blizzard IV. This strategy does kind of depend on level 70. Its possible you could use Double Slap with this strategy, the fight would just take longer. I would not attempt this strategy on Firesday. For my run, Maat made it easy. It was Earthsday, and he used Garuda. Good Luck ^_^ * Takophiliac 15:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Earth Staff:Guides]] --------------------------------- ~~'IFRIT BEATS MAAT'~~ Hi all. I’m Overdragon from Caisith server for short. On October 24, 2010 I beat Maat on SMN82. Not amazed….The setup I will list is a concept. The first time I fought Maat on SMN82 he got me with a Judgement Bolt 1572dmg that has a surprisingly long range, thus killing Diabolos and me. The second time I started with Diabolos, after the normal and blink buffs. I was doing well, then he Judgment Bolted me again and I far enough away to raise and not aggro. So I Astral Flows and summoned Ifrit and used Inferno for 1364dmg, which to my amazement drop him to 38%. He won again because I timed out. The 3rd time I fought him. I opened with Ifrit and assaulted Maat. After hate was transferred to Ifrit, I Astral Flowed and Infernoed him and had 3mp left (The avatar didn’t die) and so I ran until I couldn’t see Maat or Ifrit and used another Yag Drink, followed by a Vile Elixir, Hi-Potion +3, and Hi-Potion +2 x2, then got ready to go back to Astral Flow a second time, but Ifrit finished the Job before I could get back. Lol. Gear Summoning Magic: 150…yes…150 is what I had. That is the cap for a SMN49. Main: Fire Staff Sub: Bugard Strap +1 Ammo: Phantom Tathlum Head: Selenian Cap (The augments don’t really matter, but the Conserve MP +3 does. Conserve MP will keep the avatar alive after an Astral Flow or 2.) Neck: Grandiose Chain (More MP and HP) Body: Teal Saio (For more MP and HP) Hands: Carbuncle Mitts (Just because they are fun to have) Legs: Vendor’s Slops (More MP and HP) Feet: Wood M Ledelens: (More MP, seeing a pattern…) Ring: Tamas Ring: Evokers Back: Blue Cape +1 (Even MORE MP) I believe that what made the biggest difference was the =Conserve MP +3 + Yag drink=, and Conserve Equipment or food will work. This alone kept Ifrit alive after I 2houred. The other thing is I got as much MP as possible before the fight. My clear time was 5 minutes 22 seconds. ~~Caisith Server: Overdragon No Item - Ramuh - Easy Win Buff with Earthen Ward and Aerial Armor then rest to full MP. Summon Ramuh and use Lightning Armor, then send him in and Thunderspark Maat. Run back to the burning circle entrance. After Ramuh dies, summon him again. Astral Flow > Judgment Bolt Maat. That was the end. Meds were brought, but were not needed. Maat was paralyzed pretty bad ended up getting beat to about 50% health just from Ramuh's auto attack. ~~Phoenix Server: Avim Carbuncle - Easy Win Items you'll need * an item that stores a vast amount of mp Hi-Ether, elixers etc make sure your geared well enough to have a free carbuncle with positive mp gain Austere Robe, Carbuncle Mitts, Light Staff, Evokers Ring, etc. When you enter the fight. Enter the fight and summon Carbuncle then run up too Matt and order carbuncle to attack Matt run a decent distance back to the burning circle where you entered the fight but make sure your still in range to 2hr use astrle flow then use carbuncles searing light run all the way back to the burning circle and be quick about it cause at this point Matt is going to 2hr once you get back to the burning circle resummon carbuncle and order carbuncle to attack Matt once Matt is preoccupied with fighting your avatar use your mp restoring item then use Searing Light again this should finish off Matt. SMN at 90 Went in, buffed with AA and EW. Summoned Shiva and made the mistake of having Shiva target the pet with Sleepga. Of course the pet resisted Sleepga and they started going at it but the point was that she had hate on both Maat and pet, so she Rushed Maat while I got out of range. After a few more rounds, Maat and his pet used Astral Flow and Shiva died. Waiting by the entrance to the BC, I resummoned Shiva and had her use Sleepga again to get hate. After one more Rush, Maat gave up. Mifaco 13:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) sylph server- timepassesbye- tarutaru though this is prob a joke to anyone with smn at level 99. i still felt the need to post this. extremely easy win- literally no effort i have decent gear. 463 smn skill with the 8 merits. for the battle i used earthan ward, aerial armor (both unnecessary) and rested to full mp. cast shiva (on firesday) forgot to even bother using avitar favor. i assaulted maat with shiva. after about 3 hits i used sleepga to neutralize maat's ifrit. then used heavenly strike(which i have merited 5 times+ avitar magic attack 5 times) caused 963 damage. 27 seconds after the first assault maat was dead. extremely extremely easy. no items used at all. ifrit didn't even have time to wake up april 2- 2012